


我的话语全是谎言 by【merman】

by CTripleC



Category: spidermanfarawayfromhome
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTripleC/pseuds/CTripleC
Summary: pwp抹布神秘客 含虫神秘隐晦提及





	我的话语全是谎言 by【merman】

**Author's Note:**

> pwp抹布神秘客 含虫神秘隐晦提及

Quentin是被嘴唇上的凉意惊醒的，他试图睁开眼睛，但是肋骨间的锐痛与周身的疲乏感让他难以动弹。他的大脑一片混沌，在迷雾间他想起了自己难堪的失败，或许不算难堪，他至少是以一个超级英雄的身份死去的。

死去……？Quentin手指摩挲过坚硬粗糙的水泥地面，真实的触感让他意识到了自己仍然活着。猛地睁开沉重的双眼，房间破败且昏暗，带着储物的地下室在时间积累下沉淀的气味，他多日未睁开的眼睛轻易适应了这种暗淡。他试图站起身来，但双手与双脚的那两副镣铐让他行动不便，他感到了无可复加的威胁感，但没有办法，谁知道大声的呼喊会引来怎样的后果，只好在脖子可以忍受酸痛的范围内旋转头部，观察着他所处的境地。那大概是一家破败的厂房，废旧的机械组件堆在房间的角落里，覆盖了大约五分之一的面积。身下那一张软垫单薄的过分，那身行动装不知何时被换下，身上的T恤和运动裤是他平时基本不会选择的着装。现在他抬头望向头顶，那个慢慢落下水珠的滴水器是带来他唇部凉意的原因，或许水并不干净，抑或是里面加了料，但是口腔的过度干涩让他无从顾及，只好张开嘴巴接住那慢条斯理掉落的水珠，他无法一直不动的保持一个姿势，有几滴水珠似乎落入他的气管，引起了一阵难以止住的咳嗽。

门开了，伴随着锈蚀后合页的吱吱嘎嘎，昆汀抬起头，极力向那个闪着光芒的门口看去，门口的身影十分熟悉，他张张口试探性地呼唤对方的名字：“Dutch*，是你吗？”他的声音沙哑得很，而且在出口的刹那他便后悔到想要咬住自己的舌尖，对方出现在这里绝非偶然或是为了救助，对方可能是他现在处境的原因。他应该找个机会逃跑，但现在这个伤口未愈的状况下，Dutch可以很轻易地拦住他，再把他关回这里，可是这是为了什么？Quentin自诩聪明智慧，但是他并不会将事情的发展轨迹向那个方向想象，就算他去构建幻境，这也不是他会构建的恐怖幻境。

“你醒了？”男人从光亮处渐渐步入黑暗，鞋底与水泥地面摩擦的声音在躺着的Quentin耳内格外的大声与刺耳。“Dutch放开我，我们一切慢慢聊。”Quentin把手铐举到蹲坐在自己面前的男人眼前，脸上挂着在酒吧时那种自如的应酬笑容，“是你帮我包扎了伤口吗？”对面的男人起初没有回应，他把东西扔在不远的暗处，放出闷响，拉拽着用毫不温柔的动作把Quentin的手按下去，然后手指轻轻压在了对方伤口上，“别乱动，小心一会儿再次出血。”Quentin被迫顺着动作被拉扯，现在那个滴水器的水珠刚好落在他的头发里，伤口被压住，对方显然不知道这会有多痛，Quentin咬住了下唇以免自己倒吸气。

现在Quentin有些无所适从了，他不知道应该再说什么，对方身上的低气压可以轻易察觉，而更易察觉的是对方脱掉自己T恤的手。T恤因手铐而无法被完全脱下，挂在手链上显得愚蠢而无力。那双手看似是去关切他身上的伤口，但亲昵的动作让人头皮发毛。但他不打算在这个时候去触碰对方的逆鳞，这个团队的每一个人都有各不相同的怪异性格，可他心中仍有恼怒，在多年前因二构被开除后，他很久没有再被如此冒犯。

“住手。”Quentin在对方的手触向自己乳尖时再也忍不住了，Dutch动作中的性暗示太过明显，涌上Quentin大脑皮层的不安与恐慌难以忽略。Dutch没有回复，他的手避开伤口顺着腰身慢慢向下滑动，最终停在了胯骨处。“别这样，我们慢慢商量，我知道你对于我的失败心存不满，但至少我们仍然把神秘客塑造成了一个正派角色。”Quentin压抑住自己内心的恐慌与反感，尽量保持着语调平和与对方对话。但是他听到了对方的一声嗤笑：“Quentin,有没有人和你说过，你时时刻刻表现得像是一个渴望成名的小明星吗？刻意的招摇过市就是为了让别人关注到你。”

那条简单的运动裤被直接脱下，凉意让他有些瑟缩，目的与渴望明确到无需言语去点明，堪堪挂在手脚镣铐的衣物显得滑稽而可笑。欲望隔着最后的衣料被握住，突如其来的刺激让Quentin倒吸气，委屈的愤怒涌上心头：他的伤口还未愈合，他帮助自己的团队证明了自己，他把神秘客塑造成了英雄，而看看他的合作搭档，认为他是个沽名钓誉、渴望攀龙附凤的混蛋，把一切的失败归罪于他，还把他关在这昏暗破旧的房间，该死！“把这玩意解开，放我走，这是对咱俩都没有好处。”Quentin撤去伪装，眼神中的狠戾不再掩饰，不会有更加糟糕的结局了，他索性放手一搏。“放你走？那你能去哪里？你现在在登记册上已经是个死人了，你以为你还可以做出什么大作为吗？我们已经复制了所有资料，会有神秘客二代出现，你早就无关紧要了，英雄先生——”Dutch刻意扬起尾调，玩味地笑看对方怨恨地睁大了那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，他愤怒地喘着粗气：“是我带你们实现了价值，你们现在竟然这样对我！”Dutch没有认真去听对方怨恨的话语，他想到了一件不久前发生的事情，Quentin在伪造与元素众对战的时候，他在对话时刻意伪装的喘息，那让Dutch在后台操控时血液下流。

“别再抱怨了。”Dutch拽着Quentin，让他直起上身，并不在意对方紧抿双唇那副怨恨的表情。Quentin再次感受到肋骨间传来的明显刺痛，伤口处的绷带渗出了新鲜的血液，他看着Dutch站起身，裆部的帐篷即使在昏暗处也明显可见。Dutch一手拉开裆部的拉链，另一只手蛮力扳住对方的双颊，迫使张开嘴。Quentin尝到了那种腥咸味，被强制填满口腔的感觉并不好受，他试图咳嗽却无法，哽住的境况下涎液从嘴角处流下。“别用牙齿，尝试用你的舌头，张大嘴巴。”Dutch的手指插入Quentin的发间，带着些许刺痛感强迫对方靠得更近。他根本不会这个，阴茎滑入更深处的恶心感，让他不住地收缩喉口咽肉。男人一次又一次向前挺腰，每一次都达到深喉的地步，他听到对方发出近乎窒息的细微呼噜声，看到对方因此而泛红落泪的蓝眼睛。再一次挺身，Quentin难以忍受，尽全力用铐在一起的双手推开对方，那根阴茎在脱离口腔的一刹那射出白浊，溅在了他的脸上。Dutch满意地看着白色落在了对方的眉毛、睫毛、脸颊，还有嘴唇。那双唇在过度使用后显得红肿而艳丽。他的眼像刚刚哭过一般，但其中的狠戾依旧无法被软弱掩盖。

“你何必这样看着我？你看向那个试图揭露你秘密的男孩时，神色都比现在温柔。而我，我可是帮助了你很久。”他再次强迫对方躺下，伤口在来回的大幅度动作中再次出血，“你不该负隅顽抗，你的伤口再次开裂可不是什么好事。乖一点，我给你解开铐子。”Dutch隔着内裤用近乎温柔的力度给对方手活，看着内裤被渐渐撑出小帐篷，前液打湿了布料。“你最好享受这一切，这会让你不太难过。”Quentin的手脚都被那短短的链子束缚住，被迫放在小腹的双手和并住的双腿，屈服于欲望渐渐充血的海绵体，一切都传达出无力感。“拜托，放开我。”他闭上眼睛，试图在黑暗中放逐自己的恐惧与仇恨。他不是个守贞的少女，如果这是唯一的解决方法，他可以忍受，但在这之后他会有所行为，同态复仇永远不会过时。

Dutch惊喜于对方的服软，半搂着对方掏出钥匙解开镣铐。手腕在金属制品的长期束缚下泛红，他摇晃着手腕缓解着积淀的酸痛感，对方扯下了他的内裤，这时他才看清对方带进房间的是什么——一瓶润滑剂。Dutch的预谋是从什么时候开始，Quentin不好判断，但至少他现在不会因肛裂而大出血而死。无奈的庆幸让他的嘴角挂上一丝苦笑。

一丝不挂的感觉并不好受，他更喜欢那些严谨而正式的衣服，包裹住人的每一处脆弱，在日常生活堪称盔甲。他的双腿被对方盘成M型，发凉的大量润滑液顺着他的臀缝淌下。之后要发生的事可以猜到，但明显Quentin还没有接受。Dutch慢慢地把润滑剂抹匀，让入口变得水色，浸湿的两根手指试探性拓开紧涩的入口，大量的润滑剂来回进出带来了啧啧的水声。Quentin不喜欢这种感觉，他承认自己不算是一个禁欲节制的人，但是他从未试过这种，在一间密闭的厂房，半强制地被对方做着扩张。他闭上眼睛，体内的异物感更加明显顺着脊椎尾部上爬，被侵犯的感觉让他不得不抓住身下的软垫，但是那种酸胀的感觉不会消失只会愈发明显，他猜测对方已经探入了第三支甚至第四支手指，狭小甬道的容量让人不可思议，但是一切没有就此停止，他感受到对方的弯曲手指在体内的棱角触感，感受到那几根手指在内部的探索，这一切都不美妙，但是他应该已经死了，没有人会去关注一个应死之人，他必须在和施暴者之间找到合作的理由，这很不好，Dutch本应该是他招之即来挥之即去的下属，而现在对方却如同上位者一般……混蛋……

Quentin的愤怒与遐想被一阵脑内的极速电流干扰，他不由得绷紧了身子，喘着粗气回忆着刚刚突如其来的快感，他看到自己的阴茎紧贴着小腹挺立着，前液从马眼流出，打湿了那里的耻毛。他试图去抚慰自己的欲望，但却被看似忙于开拓的对方伸手拦住。Dutch的手抓住了Quentin的手腕，用力大得让对方根本无法摆脱。“我说了老实点，否则再把你拷起来。”Quentin心里有火，但当对方再一次毫不留情地按上他的敏感点，他只能像一条离水的鱼在垫子上挺身，脑内的意识像是烟花一般散开，充满了白色的亮光。

Dutch似乎颇有耐心，他左手的四支手指深深地埋在对方体内，那温暖而湿润的处子地，他会曲起手指用指节按摩肠壁，或是循规蹈矩来回抽动，带来糜烂的水声。或是用拇指在穴口轻轻摩挲那被撑开的外侧。他为了把这个自负而满口谎言的伪善者带回来花费了太多，而他现在需要足够丰厚的报酬。他近乎着迷的看着那个有着漂亮钢蓝色眼睛的男人，他清醒而理智的大脑被情欲折磨得混乱不堪，这让他十分自得，他少加抚慰对方的前端，在再一次按向敏感点时，看着对方带着难以抑制的喘息射了出来。

现在Quentin已经完全准备好了，他那冷静的头脑变得混乱，可以说出漂亮谎言的嘴早已红肿，如今只得呻吟喘息，而他从未开拓的后部也早已在对方的指奸下有紧绷到柔软，他浑身的情欲气息让Dutch挪不开眼。于是Dutch将自己再次蓬勃的欲望送入了那个他已渴望许久的入口，那个温暖的巢穴。他在完全进入时发出了一声喟叹，然后不带一丝温柔地开始了抽插，他将自己的分身抽出来，再度撞进那紧窄滚烫的甬道，甚至颇为贴心的每一次都抽碰到那欢愉的一点，这一切都太过美好了。Quentin还是无法接受正面贯穿的羞耻感，他握住自己再次勃起试图通过抚弄快速结束这一切，但对方按住了那不安分的手。“等着，让我肏射你。”对方的声音在他的耳边响起，大脑无法再去思考这一切的来龙去脉，他从来擅长去掌控别人的渴望，失控带来的不安、奇妙与快感让他陌生而迷惑。

Dutch的手握住对方的腰，那力度过于强硬，以至于让Quentin觉得那里一定会留下淤青。疼痛与快感交织，Quentin在无师自通中渐渐跟上了对方的节奏，难以抑制的喘息声伴随着整个过程，身后不禁绞紧了那根正准确撞上在他敏感点上的性器，然后被对方警醒似地拍了臀肉，更加用力地操开，一下又一下，直到肠壁温顺地描摹着对方阴茎的模样。

最终Dutch把阴茎抽出释放在了那臀缝之间，而Quentin的白浊再次留在了他的小腹。Dutch终于有时间欣赏对方的样子，腰身的确留下了深红色的指痕，那双精致引人信服的钢蓝色眼睛此时盈满了水光，就像是对方（自以为的）将死之时录像中那瞳孔微微涣散蒙着水雾的脆弱样子。Quentin不自禁地抿了抿那干涩的唇用舌尖润湿，Dutch则伏在对方身上，用唇齿留下更多的痕迹。

——

“所以说，是William拷贝了我的技术并打算创造神秘客二代。”他们现在换到了一家宾馆，Quentin把自己打理干净，靠在床头问向Dutch。对方点了点头，没有多做言语。“我要把属于我的东西夺回来，你会帮我是吗？”Quentin没有等待对方的回复，但他仍然看到对方近乎条件反射的点头。  
“你和那个男孩说了我喜欢你，我也想听你这样对我说。”  
“我的话语都是谎言，你到底在期待什么？”Quentin玩味地笑了，他望向窗外，看向了蓝天，以及他将要迎来的明天。


End file.
